True Leader
by alicehuxtable
Summary: Seorang gadis yang bisa mencegah Tom Riddle untuk menjadi Voldemort, memutuskan untuk membiarkannya menempuh jalan yang dia pilih. (Sucks at this)


"Halo, aku Alice Moonstone" Aku berkata pelan.  
"Tom, Tom Riddle" Dia menjabat tanganku.

Aku bisa merasakan aura nya hanya dengan menjabat tangannya. Aku bisa menelusuri memorinya hanya dengan menatap matanya. Aku hampir bisa menebak masa depannya hanya dengan merasakan auranya, dan menelusuri memorinya. Aku memutuskan untuk diam dan mengangguk ke arahnya. Bukan pertama kalinya aku merasakan aura hitam sepertinya, dan bukan pertama kalinya juga aku menelusuri memori yang mengerikan. Banyak orang yang lebih mengerikan dari padanya. Tapi memiliki aura hitam bagi anak seusiaku, itu bukan hal biasa.  
Tapi seperti biasa, Aku tidak akan berkata apa apa tentang ini. Bukan tempatku untuk berbicara tentang rahasia orang lain. Serta, jika aku bisa merasakan aura ku sendiri, mungkin aku menemukan auraku sehitam auranya. Terlahir di keluarga yang abu-abu setidaknya mempunyai akses ke sihir hitam, dan itulah yang menolongku mengendalikan 'kelebihan' yang aku miliki.  
Kereta baru berjalan sekitar dua puluh menit ketika kemudian seseorang mengetuk pintu kompartemen. Lalu mereka membuka pintu kompartemen dan dua orang berdiri di sana. Sepertinya mereka berdua memasuki Hogwarts tahun pertama, seperti aku dan Riddle. Yang satu memiliki rambut pirang, dan yang satu lagi memiliki rambut hitam.

"Ah, halo. Aku Cassandra Mortimer, dan ini Richard Hartley" Ucap si rambut hitam.  
"Halo, aku Alice Moonstone, dan ini Tom Riddle" Aku berkata pelan, dan menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Sementara Riddle melihat mereka dengan tak acuh.  
"Melihat ada tempat yang cukup di antara kalian, bolehkan setidaknya kami duduk?" Richard bertanya tanpa ekspresi yang jelas.  
"Oh, tentu saja. Jika kau tidak keberatan tentu saja, Riddle" Aku menoleh ke arah Riddle, dan dia hanya membalasku dengan anggukan singkat.

Mortimer dan Hartley memasuki komaprtemen. Hartley duduk di sebelah Riddle, sementara Mortimer mengambil tempat di sebelahku. Aku berani menebak Hartley berdarah campuran, sedangkan Mortimer berdarah murni. Mortimer adalah salah satu keluarga yang tidak begitu dikenal di dunia sihir. Sebagian besar dari mereka tinggal di area muggle karena alasan kenyamanan dan bisnis.

"Aku pernah mendengar tentang Riddle. Jonathan Riddle, seorang ahli ramuan dan pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam. Apakah kau memiliki hubungan dengannya?" Hartley bertanya. Aku tidak yakin apa reaksi yang akan diberikan Riddle.  
"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tumbuh besar di panti asuhan di area muggle" Aku bisa merasakan Riddle tidak senang dengan fakta dia dibesarkan di panti asuhan.  
"Oh, maaf" Hartley mengangkat alis dan meminta maaf kepadanya.

Selanjutnya, pembicaraan berlangsung dengan tersendat sendat. Tidak tahu ingin membicarakan apa secara pasti. Riddle kebanyakan hanya diam dan mendengarkan Hartley dan Mortimer berbiacara. Sesekali mereka menarikku ke dalam pembicaraan

-

Aku sudah memakai seragam hogwartsku, dan tiga orang di hadapanku sudah siap dengan seragam yang sama. Kereta sudah hampir berhenti, sementara Hartley tidak berhenti berbicara tentang betapa bersemangatnya dia untuk hogwarts.  
Ketika kereta berhenti, Hartley buru-buru membuka pintu kompartemen dan mengambil langkah cepat untuk keluar dari kereta. Aku dan Riddle berjalan berdampingan tanpa suara. Mengambil langkah santai menuju seorang pria yang berteriak untuk menarik perhatian anak tahun pertama. Semua anak tahun pertama berbaris disana menunggu gilirannya menaiki perahu. Dibalik wajah datarnya, aku tahu Riddle melihat Hogwarts sebagai sesuatu yang baru. Harapan, dan banyak perasaan lainnya yang bisa kurasakan karena tatapan matanya.

-

Aku akan secara terang terangan mengaku aku tidak mendengarkan pidato Proffersor Jorkins. Dia menjelaskan tentang ke empat asrama, dan perannya. Aku lebih tertarik menelusuri pikiran orang orang di sekitarku. Mungkin menebak masa depan mereka. Inilah yang aku lakukan di waktu luang, dan sekarangpun sudah ada beberapa orang yang menatapku dengan aneh.  
Lalu pintu aula besar terbuka, dan orang di depanku berjalan masuk ke dalam. Aku mengikutinya dalam barisan, sampai di bagian depan dari aula. Berdiri di depan kursi, dan topi seleksi. Hanya sedikit orang yang memerhatikan kami. Sebagian dari mereka hanya menunggu makan malam dengan tidak sabar.

"Saat aku membacakan nama kalian, majulah ke depan, dan duduk di kursi, dan biarkan topi seleksi menjalankan tugasnya" Ucap Proffesor Jorkins dengan datar.

"Anderson, Katherine" Dia memanggil nama pertama, dan seorang gadis dengan rambut merah maju ke depan. Dia terlihat bingung dan bersemangat dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Hanya membutuhkan waktu singkat bagi topi seleksi untuk menyeleksinya.  
"RAVENCLAW!"

Aku mendengar beberapa nama dipanggil. Alexander, Louise. Eramor, Valerie. Hartley, Richard yang ternyata menjadi bagian dari Gryffindor. Lalu, giliranku semakin dekat. Aku tahu aku grogi dan tidak sabar juga.

"Moonstone, Alice"

Yah, aku mengambil langkah menuju topi seleksi, dan duduk di kursi tersebut. Lalu topi seleksi mulai berbicara kepadaku.

'Ah, Alice Moonstone. Sangat jarang aku menemukan fikiran seperti ini. Kemampuan yang luar biasa, dan kontrol yang bagus' Topi seleksi bergumam, sementara aku berdiam tanpa suara.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Aku sudah sedikit banyak menduganya. Aku berjalan dengan cepat ke meja Ravenclaw dan menyaksikan sisa dari upacara pemilihan. Mortimer bergabung dengan Hufflepuff, sementara Tom Riddle, seperti yang bisa kutebak, dia bergabung dengan para ular.


End file.
